dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Events (Global): 3 Year Anniversary
Click to return to the top of the page. For the Japanese version of this page, see here. 'Fierce Battle for Planet Namek!' • Go Goku! Six Days to Galaxy's Edge • Boss Rush Stage 4 & 5 ---- Dokkan Awakenings x5 x7 New cards ---- 'The Ultimate Pair (The Otherworld)' • The Ultimate Pair (Present World) 300px|link=The Ultimate Pair (The Otherworld)300px|link=The Ultimate Pair (Present World) ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- 90px|link=Otherworld Super Warriors Goku (Angel) & Vegeta (Angel) x35 x35 x35 x35 x3545px|link=Awakening Medals: Super Vegito 02 x35 ---- New cards ---- 90px|link=Blazing Pride Vegeta90px|link=Strenuous Struggle Goku (Kaioken)90px|link=Clashing Pride Majin Vegeta90px|link=Clashing Tenacity Super Saiyan 2 Goku (Angel) 'Extreme Z-Battle: Planet Namek Saga' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings x15 x40 x30 x30 'Ginyu Force Special Training' 300px|center|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open ---- Dokkan Awakenings x5 x5 x5 x5 x5 New cards ---- 'Sinister Destroyer of the Universe' ---- Dokkan Awakenings x77 90px|link=Explosive Evolution Turles x35 90px|link=Swirling Ambition Turles (Giant Ape) x35 90px|link=Rising to the Challenge Goku 'Extreme Z-Battle: Saiyan Outcast Broly (INT)' LR Beerus & Whis ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 ' '''x7 ' '''x7 LR Great Saiyaman 1 & 2 ---- Dokkan Awakenings x1 x1 x1 x1 x1 x3 x3 x3 x3 x3 x5 x5 x5 x5 x5 'Extreme Z-Battle: Family Kamehameha' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings x15 x40 x30 x30 x15 x40 x30 x30 x15 x40 x30 x30 World Tournament n°22 ---- Dokkan Awakenings x7 90px|link=Journey of Training Tien & Chiaotzu x70 ---- World Tournament reward ---- 'Face-off with the Fearsome Ginyu Force' • Launch's Treasure Hunt ---- Farmable Cards x5 Reward Card ---- 'Earth-Shaking Showdown (vs. Goku)' • Earth-Shaking Showdown (vs. Frieza) ---- Dokkan Awakenings x77 x35 90px|link=Determined to Fight Goku (Kaioken) x77 x35 'Extreme Z-Battle: Battle as a Namekian Piccolo' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings x15 x40 x30 x30 'Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga: Tournament of Power, The Epic Finale!' • Extreme Z-Battle: Burning Ultimate Warrior Jiren • Leave It to Us! Little Rangers! 300px|link=Leave It to Us! Little Rangers! ---- Dokkan Awakenings x35 x35 x35 x35 x10 x10 x10 x10 x10 Farmable cards ---- x5 x5 x5 'Defender of Beliefs and Dreams • DRAGON BALL FighterZ: Super Warrior Arc' ---- Dokkan Awakenings x77 x35 x21 x7 Farmable cards x10 'Extreme Z-Battle: Emperor's Devotion Frieza (Full Power)' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings x15 x40 x30 x30 'The 1st Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash' ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x7 x70 x35 x21 'Ghostly Prank' ---- Farmable Card ---- 'The Invincible Strongest of the Strong' • Surpassing Even the Gods Stage 2 ---- Dokkan Awakenings x77 x77 x35 x35 Farmable cards ---- 'A Lone Warrior's Last Battle Renewed' ---- Dokkan Awakenings x1 x1 x1 x1 x1 x10 x10 x10 x10 x10 x10 Farmable cards x3 x3 x3 x3 x3 'World Tournament n°23' ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x7 x7 x7 ---- New cards ---- ---- World Tournament reward ---- 'Lord Slug' ---- Dokkan Awakenings x20 x1 x1 x1 x1 x21 x3 x3 x35 ---- Farmable cards x20 'Universe's Strongest?! Challenge the "Great Pontas"!' ---- Farmable cards x10 x10 'The 2nd Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash' ---- New Cards ---- 'Dragon Ball GT: Ultimate Android Saga • Battle-Hardened Saiyan Power Explodes!' ---- Dokkan Awakenings x77 x21 x7 x10 x10 Farmable cards ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Ultimate Power Surge Ultimate Gohan' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings x15 x40 x30 x30 'Super Battle Road Stages 11 - 20' ---- Reward cards ---- ---- New cards ---- 'Beacon of Hope in the War-Stricken Future' • Protector of Future Peace • The 3rd Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash ---- Dokkan Awakenings x77 x21 x3 x21 x3 Farmable cards x15 x777 'Extreme Z-Battle: Surpassing All Perfect Cell' • World Tournament n°24 ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings ---- 50px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Perfect Cell x15 50px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Perfect Cell x40 50px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Perfect Cell x30 50px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Perfect Cell x30 Dokkan Awakenings ---- x7 x7 ---- Reward Card ---- 'Split-Second Assassin' ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x77 x35 x35 x35 x7 x7 'The 4th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash' ---- New Card ---- 'The Terrifying Transforming Majin Super2' • The Unknown Battle of Gods and Majin ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x77 x35 x35 x21 ---- Farmable Cards ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x1 ---- New Cards ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Heartless Destruction Buu (Kid)' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings ---- ' x15 x40 x30 x30 ' ' 60px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Super Saiyan 3 Goku#Clutching Victory Super Saiyan 3 Goku x1260px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Super Saiyan 3 Goku#Clutching Victory Super Saiyan 3 Goku x2060px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Super Saiyan 3 Goku#Clutching Victory Super Saiyan 3 Goku x1260px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Super Saiyan 3 Goku#Clutching Victory Super Saiyan 3 Goku x12 ' 'World Tournament n°25' . ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x7 ---- World Tournament Rewards ---- 'Dragon Ball Super: Broly' ---- Farmable Cards ---- x20 ---- Dokkan Awakenings x7 x745px|link=Awakening Medals: Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) 01x7 x7 x7 x14 x14 x14 x14 x14 'Give it a Dokkan! Punch Machine!' 'The 5th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash' 350px|center|link=The 5th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash 'Dragon Ball Super: Broly (stages 6-11)' • The Greatest Adversary of All • Advent of Omnipotence • Extreme Z-Battle: Saiyan Outcast Broly ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x20 x20 90px|link=Fury and Battle Instinct Super Saiyan Broly x20 x77 x35 x35 x77 x35 x35 ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings ---- ' x15 x40 x30 x30' ' x15 x40 x30 x30' ' x15 x40 x30 x30' 'Extreme Z-Battle: The Supreme Warrior Super Gogeta' • Curse of the Blood Rubies ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings ---- ' x15 x40 x30 x30' x12 x20 x12 x12 ---- Farmable cards x5 90px|link=To a World of Excitement Goku (Youth) 'Pride-Staked Awakening' • Spread Love! Magical Girl Fighters! Stage 4 ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- 40px|link=Awakening Medals: Maiden's Lovex20 90px|link=Time for a Quick Break Android 1840px|link=Awakening Medals: Maiden's Lovex20 90px|link=Girlish Mystique Videl40px|link=Awakening Medals: Maiden's Lovex20 80px|link=Advent of Beautiful Love Super Ribrianne40px|link=Awakening Medals: Maiden's Lovex20 40px|link=Awakening Medals: Maiden's Lovex20 ---- Farmable cards x15 x777 ---- New Cards ---- 'World Tournament n°26' ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x7 ---- World Tournament reward ---- 'Earth-Shaking Showdown (vs. Vegeta)' • The 6th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash ---- Dokkan Awakenings x77 90px|link=Limitless Combat Power Super Saiyan Vegeta x35 90px|link=New Power from Training Super Vegeta 'Extreme Z-Battle: Father-Son Galick Gun' ---- Extreme Z-Awakening ---- x15 x40 x30 x30 x15 x40 x30 x30 'Clash! Dokkan Butoden' ---- Farmable Cards ---- 'Extreme Peril! Menace of Infinite Power' • Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors Renewed ---- Dokkan Awakenings x77 90px|link=Fusion with the Big Gete Star Metal Coora x35 90px|link=Burning Hot Tenacity Super Saiyan Vegeta x35 90px|link=A Shot at Victory Piccolo x10 90px|link=Terrifying Metal Body Metal Coora (AGL) x10 90px|link=Terrifying Metal Body Metal Coora (TEQ) x10 90px|link=Terrifying Metal Body Metal Coora (INT) x10 90px|link=Terrifying Metal Body Metal Coora (STR) x10 90px|link=Terrifying Metal Body Metal Coora (PHY) x1 Farmable cards ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Devastating Punishment Beerus' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings ---- x15 x40 x30 x30 x12 x20 x12 x12 'Spread Love! Magical Girl Fighters!' new dokkan awakens ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- 40px|link=Awakening Medals: Maiden's Lovex20 40px|link=Awakening Medals: Maiden's Lovex20 'The Darkness Shrouding the Future Stage 3' • Videl's Flying Technique Tutorial ---- Dokkan Awakening ---- x77 ---- Farmable Cards ---- x20 90px|link=Brave Pair Gohan (Teen) & Videl 'Extreme Z-Battle: Warrior's True Value Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings ---- x15 x40 x30 x30 x12 x20 x12 x12 'World Tournament n°27' ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- 90px|link=Hyena's Territory Yamcha x7 90px|link=Parade of Bandits Yamcha & Puar 90px|link=Parade of Bandits Yamcha & Puar x70 x7 ---- Reward Card ---- 'Blast! The Miracle of Bonds!' • Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle ---- Dokkan Awakenings x35 x35 x7 x7 x7 x35 45px|link=Awakening Medals: Goku (Youth) 02x30 'Mystical Adventure' ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x50 'The 8th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash' ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x35 x21 x7 x7 x7 Category:Browse Category:Lists Category:Events Category:Guide Category:Mobile